Falling to Pieces
by nanceslob
Summary: Breaking Dawn Part 3 - Nessie & Jacob - You loved me and I froze in time. Hungry for that flesh of mine. But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees. What do you see in those yellow eyes? 'Cause I'm falling to pieces
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone, **

**I really hate authors note's when reading fan-fics, but I just have to add one here. I'm new to writing, but this idea had been in my head for a while. **

**The fic is based on the song "Falling to Pieces (She-Wolf) by David Guetta, and I strongly recommend you listen to the song before you read. **

**As I said I'm new to this and your reviews will determine if I continue or not. One more thing before I go, I'm not a native English speaker, so I apologize in advance for the spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Love Nance **

- Prologue -

The dark skinned Inuit girl stood in front of her Master with her head bowed in submission. "Do you remember your orders?" he asked. She nodded, shaking the two long black braids that hung down the side of her head and answered in a soft voice. "Yes Master, my orders are to take the vampire hybrid, bring her to Devon Island. Use her blood to lure the shapeshifter and use my powers to mate him to me so his imprint bond will break and I can bring them here."

"Very well my child, I see that you are ready. Do not break our trust, because you know what will happen if you do that, wont you child?" her Master asked in his eerily chipper voice. A shiver ran down her spine, remembering the torture they had inflicted on her in the dungeons below. Again she nodded her head. There was no way in hell that she was going back to those dungeons, letting them experiment on her with their vampire venom. She had spent hours in writhing in agony. In the end it had made her stronger and enhanced the gift she was given at birth; mind manipulation. Where before she could only plant an idea in someone's head for a few minutes, she was now able to keep them convinced for hours and days at a time that what she had planted in her victims heads was the truth. The gift would come in handy with the vampire hybrid and the shifter.

"Keelut, before you go. Remember why you are doing this, it might help you remember your goals." the eerie voice of her Master spoke again just as she was ready to leave the room. Hate filled her heart as she thought of her parents and sister, still locked below in the dungeon, starved and tortured as if they were mere toys. It was the only reason she was doing this, to free them. "I remember Master, I will not fail you." she spoke with conviction.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Seriously Renesmee, if you don't sit still for 2 minutes I'm going to cut your hair off" a frustrated Alice sighed as she attempted to tame the mopp of red curls that adorned Renesmee's head. "I know I'm a vampire, but even vampire speed can't help this mess you call hair."

"Come on Alli, I can't help it. You know how excited I get when I get to venture out into the human world with Jacob! And he even said he had a surprise for me this time!" Renesmee almost bounced out of her seat with excitement. It wasn't the first time that Jacob had taken her out for a date, especially now that she was of 'official dating age' according to her uptight 19th century father, but this time felt special. She knew in her gut that something was going on. Everyone in the house had been acting sneaky all week.

It wasn't often that Renesmee ventured out into the 'real' world, as she called it, especially since her growing had only recently stopped at the physical age of 8. Although her mind had continue to develop at an amazing rate since birth and she'd been at university level at the ripe age of four, her body had slowed down and spent the last year slowly developing from lanky teenager into a fully grown women. Since her last birthday her body had stopped and her brain and body were comfortably merged at twenty-one. At first it had confused the heck out of Jacob, he somehow couldn't wrap his head around the fact that an eight year old could look twenty-one. Eventually he gave up and saw Renesmee for what she really was; a woman.

"A surprise huh? Well don't ask me, you know I don't see anything with wolfboy around!" Alice giggled, her laugh sounding like tinkling bells echoing off the walls of the large marble adorned bathroom. "Well then little miss sunshine, you'd better sit still or you'll be going off on your surprise looking like a scarecrow. Seriously Ness, you should spend less hours running around the forest like a wolf and spend a little more time.."

"Acting like a lady?" Renesmee sighed cutting Alice off. "Come on Alli, you know I can't stand sitting around, reading books, embroidering or whatever it is that ladies do. I have way to much energy for that. Besides, who's going to entertain wolfboy if I do that?" she laughed as she finger quoted the nickname her aunt had given her boyfriend.

Alice rolled her eyes and continued twisting and pulling Renesmee's hair into an intricate updo, leaving a few of the bouncy red curls to frame her freckled face. " Alright smartypants, you have a point. Now go on, head on over to Rose's, she'll help you get dressed." Alice nudged her niece off the stool and gave her a slight nudge over to the open door.

Renesmee couldn't help but smile as she looked in the mirror. No matter what her messy curls looked like, Alice could always make her look like a dream. She'd twisted strands of hair around and on top of her head and added a dark green headband to hold it all together, leaving a few curls and her side-swept bangs to frame her face. She squealed like a little girl, bouncing up and down as she gave her aunt a hug. "Thanks Alice, you're amazing. Love you, love you, love you!". With that Renesmee peeled out of Alice's ballroom bathroom and ran up the stairs to Rose's room. She didn't bother knocking, knowing Rose would have heard her coming from the moment she left Alice's bathroom. As she swung the door open, she was swept up in the strong arms of her uncle Emmet. "Whoah there pipsqueeck, where do you think you're going. You know you can't come in here without at least giving me a hug." Renesmee couldn't help but giggle as her legs continued kicking while Emmet held her at least a foot off the ground, as if her body and mind hadn't caught up with each other yet. "Put me down you big brute, I have to get ready for a date!" she giggled as she playfully pounded his enormous chest with her small fists, knowing she wouldn't be able to hurt him even if she put her full strength into her punched. Being a vampire hybrid sucked, everyone in the house was faster, stronger and way more beautiful than her. She was glad having Jacob around meant that she wasn't the odd one out, even though he too was faster, stronger and oh so good looking.

"A date huh?" Emmet boomed with laughter. "Are you taking your puppy for a walk again?"

"Emmet, put her down and stop calling Jacob a puppy!" Rose yelled from inside the room. Ever since Jacob had moved in with the Cullen's the awkward relationship Rose and Jacob had was transformed into a tight friendship. They discovered they had a lot in common, including their love for classic cars, classic rock and picking on Edward's 19th century view on things. They often spent hours on end in the large underground garage tinkering on old cars while cracking jokes and singing along to classic rock tracks.

" Alright, alright I'll let you girls get to it." he gave Renesmee one last squeeze before he gently set her on her feet. "Can't have you being late for your play date with the puppy!" Again Emmet's booming laugh filled the room only to shout out a loud "ouch" when a high heeled shoe hit him on the back of the head. "Aww Rosie, why'd you go an do that for?" he sulked pushing his bottom lip out, making him look like an overgrown toddler. Rose glared at him from the open doorway, her hands on her hips and her eyes shooting daggers. "I told you Em, stop calling Jacob a puppy and leave my darling niece alone, she needs to get ready, and God knows I'll need the time to change this..." she pointed at Renesmee's ripped and faded jeans and simple black tank-top "Into something presentable. So please Em, be a dear and get out!" she almost yelled as she took Renesmee's hand and pulled her inside her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Wow Rose, thanks for the vote of confidence." Renesmee pouted as she flopped down on the comfy purple chaise longue Rose had in her humongous walk-in closet.

Rose turned and smiled at her niece. "Oh Ness, you know I don't mean that. Jay would love you no matter what you had on. Hell, I could put you in a garbage bag and the guy would still worship the ground you walk on. Here, try this on." she smiled, tossing a pair of faded skinny jeans and a flowy spaghetti strapped forest green top Renesmee's way.

"Rose, do you have any idea what Jake has planned for tonight?" Renesmee asked as she squeezed herself into the jeans Rose had given her. "Wow, these are amazing by-the-way!" she added as she gawked at her butt in the mirror.

"Wait till you add the shoes I found you, they'll give you a butt lift like it's nobody's business!" Rose grinned as she slid toward her niece, knowing she loved a great pair of heels just as much as Rose herself did. She hoped by distracting Renesmee, she wouldn't have to answer her questions about the date tonight. Jacob had confided in her, and she knew she could never lie to her favorite niece.

"Oh my God Rose, these are amazing, where the hell did you find these sweet things?" Renesmee asked as she sat on the floor lacing up the knee high cream leather platform boots Rose had gotten her. They were amazing, a thick high heel with an inch platform, laced at the back and covered in silver studs They were like girly bad ass biker boots. Perfect for joining Jacob on his newly restored Harley Davidson Sportster.

"Oh you know, just a little something I picked up when I was shopping with Alice in Paris." Rose grinned. "Here you'll need this too, you don't to attract any attention running around town sleeveless mid-winter." She turned holding a matching cream biker jacket in front of her. "Better get going sweetie, I can smell Jay coming up the drive!"

Renesmee grabbed the jacket from Rose's hands and gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Rose, you're the greatest. Best get my butt downstairs and get the thumbs up from the parentals before heading out the door. I'm not sure if I can pass the 19th century criteria for proper clothing looking like this." she giggled. She knew her father had heard her when she heard him clearing his throat downstairs, while her mother giggled softly.

"Have fun sweetie!" Rose yelled after her as she watched Renesmee fly down the stairs.

"I will! I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, unless your BFF beat me to it!" Renesmee yelled back.

Jacob casually ran up the few steps that led to the front of the main house, ready to knock on the door when it was pulled open and Edward appeared on the front porch. "Jacob, take a walk with me." he said, nodding his head in the direction the of the forest that surrounded the large house.

_Come on Edward, you've gotta be kidding me. Ness and I have been dating for almost a year now. I really don't need the birds and bee's talk again. She's an adult and I'm an adult, and we're imprinted, enough words said._

Edward shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not it Jacob, you know I trust you with Renesmee. I'm surprised that you two are behaving like responsible adults, I would have expected you two to have jumped each other the first chance you got." he continued, wrinkling his nose at the thought of his little girl doing those kinds of things with Jacob. "But that's not it, I just wanted to give you something without Renesmee finding out. I swear that girls hearing is better than my vampire hearing"

Jacob grinned at Edward's facial expression. He wasn't a mind reader, but he knew what Edward was thinking. "Make it quick Edward, I've got reservations at 7 and it'll take at least half an hour to get there."

"Alright, well here's the thing," Edward started as he pulled an envelope out of his back pocket handing it over to Jacob. "You're not the best thought blocker in the world and Bella and I thought this might be a nice addition to your plans tonight. You know so you don't have to be around sensitive vampire ears and all." he said pinching the bridge of his nose again, clearly indicating he was uncomfortable.

Jacob couldn't help the guffaw that escaped him as he peered inside the envelope. "You're idea or Bella's? Cause I'm sure in your days, this would have been highly inappropriate." he smirked. It was obvious in Edwards facial expression that he was uncomfortable, would he have been human, he would certainly have blushed. From inside they could hear Bella laugh, she had clearly put Edward up to this.

"Bella's." Edward said, biting his lower lip, looking to the ground. "She said if I didn't do this, she would withhold sex for a year." Jacob almost doubled up in laughter. "Aww, poor little Eddie." he hiccuped in his best baby voice. "We all know who wears the pants in this relationship." Edward shot him a glare as laughter could be heard from inside. Damn vampire hearing!

"Thank Bella for me Edward, this is a great gift. I"m sure Ness will appreciate it. Now where is my girl? We need to get this show on the road." The words had barely rolled off Jacobs lips when the smell of peaches and vanilla, that was all Renesmee filled his nose and a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Appreciate what Jay?" she curiously asked as she turned her face up to receive a kiss. Jacob kissed her lips softly as he tucked the envelope in the inside pocked of his black leather jacked.

"Just a little something your parents wanted to give us. You'll find out later honey" he said as he casually swung his arm around his tiny mate. "Now lets get your beautiful behind on the back of that bike before we're late!"

"Yes sir!" she saluted him as she skipped toward his bike, causing Jacob to grin at her silly antics. There was never a dull moment with his mate.


End file.
